Greek Myths
by Maelstrom Rabbit
Summary: A series of Greek Myths written in with Naruto characters. Some sasusaku and some itasaku. Written as a really bad birthday present to Darkblossom19 :3


Well hai guys. This is my birthday present to a super _special _and superduper **awesome** friend: darkblossom19. Happy Birthday!~ 3

This is a Naruto fic, my first one, and its going to be challenging for me because I've watched so little of it. I really only picked this series because of darkblossom19,

:3.

So with that in mind, there are going to be a lot of mistakes and OOC-ness, but I'm hoping you'll bear with it. Since me and Darkblossom both like Greek Mythology, this

is a series of Greek Myths told in the Naruto world, with Sasusaku and/or Itasaku pairings. I am not using any of the plot from the anime, just the characters. So,

enjoy~

And happy birthday :)

* * *

><p>Sakura PoV<p>

Sakura was out picking cherry blossom petals in her mother Tsunade's fields. She sighed dreamily as she worked her way through the orchard, filling her basket with the assorted colored petals. Being the daughter of the Goddess of Harvest, it was only natural that she loved, lived, breathed flowers. And cherry blossoms, her namesake, were her absolute favorite.

She paused suddenly, her slender fingers resting on the stem of a flower. There seemed to be a distant rumble, perhaps Hiruzen-sama was upset? Sakura had only heard of the King of the Olympians through her mother, but he was widely know for his temper. She shrugged, and balancing the basket on her shoulder, headed back towards her mother.

* * *

><p>Itachi PoV<p>

Tartaros was growing weak, and it was my job, once more to control the forces of Hell. Sighing, I prepared my chariot to examine where they might be trying to break through into. Millenia later, and I was still resenting that I had gotten the short straw of reigning over Hades, although I did have to admit, I was probably most suited for this realm. But it was always so lonely down there, just me and that _fabulous _odor of the dead...

I broke through the surface and flared my nose in disgust. The utterly horrible fragrance of those wretched sakura trees. They almost smelt as bad as the dead. I would never understand why Tsunade and her daughter favored them so much.

I gazed around the landscape where I had emerged into, and spotted a figure in the distance. I dismounted my chariot, and strode over a young goddess with pink hair, and tapped her on the shoulder.

She whirled around, I was met with bright green eyes. _Ah, _I thought, _Tsunade's daughter._ I opened my mouth to ask her where this was, but was finding it hard to speak. My heart was beating harder than useful. She had such pretty hair, and-

I cut myself off, what was I thinking? I must have been struck by one of Jiraiya's arrows. Curse you Jiraiya, you percy pathetic love god!

I regained control of myself and asked, "And where would this be?"

She stared at me, equal parts fearful, confused and impatient. "K-konoha, sir."

She was a very pretty girl, and her eyes were like a jewel, green and vivacious. Perhaps I would take her to be my bride and companion in the Underworld. Yes, that sounded fitting.

* * *

><p>Sakura PoV<p>

So this was Itachi Uchiha, the feared master of Hades. He was just as bit gloomy and imposing as people had said. After I told him this was Konoha, I had expected him to leave and continue with his business, but he kept on staring...

I was getting uneasy. I was to return to mother by sundown, and if I were late she would be terrible angry. I began thinking of ways to escape his prescence politely, when he all of a sudden slung me over his shoulder, and into his chariot.

What was he doing? It wasn't until he told his four black horses to return to his palace that I realized his scheme.

"Damn you!" I cursed at him. "Go to hell!"

He just smirked, a cold, mildly amused smirk. "That's exactly where we're going."

I began to kick my feet and punch him, but even only using one arm to restrain me, he was undoubtedbly strong.

The horses began the descent into hell, and I breathed in one last breath of the clear, fragranced air.

* * *

><p>Itachi PoV<p>

Did I feel kind of guilty for kidnapping her?

...

No.

Uchiha's don't feel emotions like that.

...

Well. Okay.

...

Slightly...

...

Maaabye.

...

Fine. I felt a little bad. Just a little. Like minute. Microscopic. Molecular.

But I don't think she would have ever willingly come down here. After all, no one in there right mind would have. And hopefully, she'll grow to like it here...

...

Oh, who am I kidding. Everyone hates it.

Everyone hates me.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go, Darkblossom. That's the first part of your birthday present. :)<p>

More to come~

Please leave a comment in there review, hopefully with some constructive critisism? I know this wasn't great, because I don't know the characters well, but I'm hoping some of you can give me some pointers.

Baibai.

-Maelstrom


End file.
